


Will You Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst? maybe not, ghost minhyuk, happy end, its not horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Can we become friend?""Don't you have a friend of your kind?""I don't remember being dead..."Never in his life Hyungwon would be friend with a 'ghost'. Even worst, he felt attachment he shouldn't have.





	Will You Stay

Do you believe in fate? What if fate brought you to an unexpected situation? Like, befriending someone that is believed to not exist. At least that’s what happened to Hyungwon.

 

Chae Hyungwon, a 2nd year of a local University majored in music. Like any other stressed college student, he was the same. A pile of music sheets can be spotted on his desk with a lot of scratch and the mark of erased notes. He was supposed to compose a song that their teacher had given the assignment to his class. It doesn’t have to be perfect, but he doesn’t like it if he can’t make at least a decent song to be presented in the class.

 

Though, it was late already. He hasn’t leave his desk at all, he doesn’t like bringing homework home, although that was ‘home’work is supposed to mean. He was afraid that home atmosphere will make him lazy and distracted. That was he thought, but it wasn’t any better if he does it in class. He glanced outside the window and it’s gotten dark already, he stayed there until 9pm. No one there already, only the security he saw at the front gate, and he felt chills all of sudden. The ticking of the clock can be heard loudly as the classroom is so quiet.

 

That, when he was about to leave the classroom. He heard the sound of a piano, the sound of each note can be heard clearly from the hallway. Was is a student, or was it a staff, he thought. He was afraid, but he can’t stop his curiosity. Hyungwon followed to where the sound came from and he stopped in front of the music hall. He remembered the hall was used for a choir last week, he thought maybe it was a pianist from the choir. He felt relieved, or that was what he intently feel.

 

Hyungwon slowly opened the door, in hope the person won’t notice him and not ended up disturbing them. However, he was appalled to see what caught his eyes. A guy, around his age, was playing a piano alone, the light was dim, it’s almost hard to see yet he played the piano precisely without any mistake. But that was not what makes Hyungwon horrified. The guy was almost transparent, Hyungwon can almost see what’s on the background.

 

He was about to back off slowly and leave but the door made a creak. The sound of the piano stopped and he can feels that the ‘person’ is looking at his direction. He was too afraid to see, and he left too quickly. Not knowing he just dropped his student id.

 

Hyungwon told himself he won’t stayed late at campus anymore. But, he’s back on the same situation the next day. It was evening, still, almost all students are going home already or going out somewhere. For sure, they are not in class anymore.

Of course, it’s not that he was ‘scared’ he just doesn’t want to deal with that kind of thing. It said they will attached to the person who noticed their presence, and Hyungwon just doesn’t want that. But… someone was calling him when he’s about to go home.

 

            “Chae…. Hyungwon?” his voice was low, almost like whispering. Hyungwon caught that and by reflex, he turned to his back only to get his eyes widen. It was the ‘person’ from yesterday. Now that their gap only count a few feet away, he can clearly see the person in front of him was, indeed, transparent.

 

            “You dropped your ID card last night” he handed the card to Hyungwon, it looks like floating in the air. Hyungwon snatched it quickly and was about to leave, but he felt he got held back.

 

            “W-wait..” this soul can touch his clothes, he squeezed the back of his jacket, “since you can see me… can we be friends? I’m lonely here”

 

Hyungwon was stunned, a beautiful and pretty boy is asking him to become friend, except he’s a ghost.

           

            “Don’t you have a friend of your kind?” Hyungwon asked, it sounds harsh but he was talking to a ghost.

            “My kind….? Do you think I already died? That I’m a ghost?”

            “Of course, what are you if you are not a ghost?”

            “But… I don’t remember being dead…”

            “I guess some ghost don’t realize they are dead already”

 

Hyungwon wasn’t feeling empathy, why would he friend with a ghost anyway? When he can easily have a friend that is alive and sound.

 

            “Please wait, I can help you with your homework. You are the only one who can see me..”

 

Hyungwon was hesitated, befriending a ghost is never in his choice but if he can help with his homework he guessed it worth the try also considering his piano skill.

A week has passed, as promised the ‘ghost’ was indeed helping him with his song assignment. But how can he believe he received help from a ghost? On top of that, it was excellent. Hyungwon praised for his work and he was one of the student who got a best score and the ghost smiled in joy seeing that.

 

            “Thank you, I guess” Class was over and they went to a place with less people, of course Hyungwon didn’t want to be seen talking to himself.

            “It’s nothing. I’m glad I can help” he smiled. For real, it was the most beautiful smile Hyungwon had witnessed in his whole life. If only he was alive, he will probably fell for him. That thought somehow, caused a pain in his heart.

 

            “I haven’t ask for your name. What is your name?”

            “My name…? I don’t remember… M-min…?”

            “Min? Did you lost your memory when… you were….?”

            “I don’t know..”

 

Hyungwon didn’t ask any further, at least he know he has name ‘Min’.

 

Strange. Somehow both of them become close like normal friends, and before he realised it, Hyungwon fell in love with Min. The time he spent with him, made him grew that kind of feeling. Even he sometime forgot Min was a _ghost_.

 

It was the same with Min. He realised he developed some feelings to Hyungwon, but he know he will never be able to stand beside him. He also noticed the latter feeling for him, and that makes him sad. He doesn’t even know about himself, he doesn’t even know how he ‘died’. If he’s dead, he doesn’t even know where he got buried. The worst thing he noticed is that Hyungwon seems to become distant with his real friends as he spent a lot of time with him.

 

He feels bad.

 

Hyungwon stares deeply at Min. He noticed his body became more transparent than when they first met. As if he will completely disappear soon. He doesn’t want that. He know he can’t be together but at least he want him to stay by his side.

            “Hyungwon, I’m sorry… I feel like I can’t stay here any longer” Min said, with a glisten in his eyes. His hand reach out for Hyungwon’s, cupping his cheek with his palm. Hyungwon can’t feel anything, he can’t feel his hand. When he touched his hand, he directly touched his own cheek instead.

            “No.. please don’t go. I’ll do anything but please don’t go…”

            “What can you do Hyungwon…? I’m dead already, we can’t do anything about it. Please just continue living.. achieve your dream…”

            “Min…. please…”

 

 

 

            “Hyungwon.. I love you…”

 

Min vanished into a thin air. Hyungwon can’t see him anymore. He can’t hear his voice anywhere. He felt a lump in his throat as he look around calling the guy. Tears falling from his eyes as he slumped to the ground on his knee. What to do, he doesn’t know. If anything, at least he wants to visit his grave—but he doesn’t even know where it is.

 

            “I love you too.”

 

 

***

 

 

“I feel like I have a dream…”

            “Why are you crying?”

 

Days, months passed ever since Min vanished from his life. He doesn’t feel like living anymore, even though he was told to continue living. He feels tired every day, nothing amuse him anymore.

 

He missed his smile, he missed his laugh. It feels like yesterday to him, yet he can’t find him anymore. It was only a ghost, he said. But it was wrong, he was more than that. He was more than a friend. He loved him.

 

Hyungwon rest himself on a bench, staring at the people walking forth and back in front of him. His vision was far in distance, though. It was after he got distracted by someone calling out a name.

            “Minhyuk! Wait up!”

 

Hyungwon can’t believe what he just saw. It was Min. This person called Minhyuk has the same face, same voice, and same gesture as Min. Hyungwon got up from where he sat and run after the person. He grabbed his wrist, making him startled and turned his head to face him.

            “Min? Is that you…”

 

Hyungwon can’t contain his feeling and hugged Minhyuk. He doesn’t feel like loosening up, he hugs even tighter.

           

“Minhyuk? You know him?” Minhyuk’s friend was so confused beside the both of them.

“Sorry…..”

“Min? You don’t remember me…?”

“Sorry…. I’m not late am I? Hyungwon…”

 

Hyungwon cupped both of Minhyuk’s cheeks with his palm.

“Minhyuk? That’s your name?”

“Yeah.. Lee Minhyuk”

"What happened to you....."

"I had a car accident last year and was declared brain dead? That was my family told me. I guess meeting you give me reason to live once again"

“Ha.... Minhyuk... I thought I will lose you forever…… I didn’t manage to say this to you last time. Lee Minhyuk, I love you. This time, you will stay right?”

 

“Yes, I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is seriously a mess, especially the ending ajsdaks this is my first time writing here


End file.
